Voice recognition technology has been used increasingly in recent years in vehicles to allow drivers to interact with vehicle systems while keeping their eyes on vehicle surroundings and hands on vehicle controls to the extent possible. Numerous vehicle subsystems now offer at least some level of user interaction via voice recognition. As a result, accuracy of these systems has become increasingly important to ensure customer satisfaction.
Voice recognition systems may allow for an action to be taken based upon an instruction with respect to a person, e.g., to call that person from the vehicle. Additionally, where multiple contact numbers are available for a given contact, instructions may be given by the user to call the contact “at work,” or at another specific location. Speech containing a general instruction, e.g., to call a specific person without specifying whether the contact should be called at home, work, etc., may be periodically misinterpreted as a command to call the person at a specific one of the locations. The inaccuracy of the system may be an annoyance to the customer, especially where the specific location was not intended by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved voice recognition system that address the above shortcomings.